Helping Can Get You in Trouble
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: She's there to help the BAU, but what happenes when the BAU has to help her? Derek/OC/Reid ish
1. Chapter 1

**** I do NOT own Criminal Minds or the known characters. All rights go to respective owners. This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please Review! ****

"Move to the round table," said Hotch.

The group moved from their cubicles and headed to the meeting room. Derek was the last in the room. Hotch ignored him and went on with the case.

"The unsub's last victim, Angela White, was found ten miles from her home," said JJ. "Kristie McElroy was found five miles from her home. Both were in the same area."

"So the unsub uses the same place every time?" asked Morgan.

"Not actually," said JJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Rossi.

"The victims were found in the same field. Any where from five to ten miles from the victim's home," said JJ. "But never in the same spot."

"If you take the photos and line them up with an aerial shot of the area," said Garcia clicking away, "the bodies form a triangle."

"Head to toe, every time," said Rossi.

"What's he using to kill them?" asked Agent Seaver.

"Each victim was found with high levels of sedatives in the bodies," said JJ. "There were no signs of trauma other than that."

"Have they been taken to the morgue?" asked Reid.

"No. They are still being examined," said JJ.

"Tell them not to perform and autopsy," said a woman walking into the room.

"We're in the middle of a meeting," said Hotch.

"Your girls aren't dead," said the woman.

"Excuse me," said Hotch.

"I know, a meeting," said the mysterious woman.

Hotch stood up and left the room. The woman was talking with Strauss when he found her.

"Aaron, I see you've met Dr. Cara," said the director. "She said you were in a meeting and didn't want to disturb you. I'll let you two get acquainted."

"What are you doing here?" asked Hotch.

"I was asked to help with this particular case. And, don't worry about notifying the hospital. I've done that already," said Dr. Cara.

"If you are going to help my team you will listen to me. Understood?" said Hotch.

"Crystal. But I've been told by Strauss to do what I think is necessary, Agent Hotchner. I do believer we have a plane to catch," she said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

The group sat on the plane and watched her. She typed away on her computer, content in ignoring the group. Hotch cleared his throat and she looked up. She typed something else then closed her laptop.

"Yes?" she said.

"How do you know the girls are still alive?" asked Rossi.

"All the women found were roughly five foot five. All five women were sedated with something, but nothing's coming back in the toxicology reports," said Dr. Cara.

"Ms. Cara," started Hotch.

"It's doctor," she said. "And Cara is my first name."

"Why do you go by your first name?" asked Rossi.

"Because I can. Anyway, no results in toxicology, no pulse, presumed dead," she said.

The group looked perplexed as she opened her laptop again. Hotch started to walk over to her when Morgan stopped him. Reid has already moved to the empty seat in front of Cara.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"How do you know this?" asked Reid.

"Learn a lot in school," said Cara.

Cara smiled and put on a pair of headphones and continued to type away on her computer. The plane landed and everyone made their way to the police department. While the team was setting up in the main conference room, Cara was setting up in a private office. While Cara was setting up her things Derek walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Derek.

"Excuse me?" said Cara.

"I told you to talk to Strauss about getting a job. Not taking over the team," said Derek.

"I'm not taking over your team," said Cara. "Have faith in that."

Derek huffed and walked out of the room. Cara sighed and sat down in a chair. She opened her laptop and one of the files. After an hour her peace was disturbed when she looked up and Reid was sitting across the table from her.

"Can I help you, Dr. Reid?" she asked.

"Hotch wanted me to check on you," said Reid. "And…"

"And to see what I know," said Cara.

"Yeah," said Reid.

"Come on. You know how things go when you play telephone," said Cara.

"Telephone?" asked Reid as they walked out of the room.

"You never played Telephone as a child?" asked Cara.

"Don't," said Derek. "He was in high school when he was twelve."

"Oh. Boy genius, huh?" said Cara. "Then boy genius, tell them why the girls are alive."

"I don't know. All the evidence says that…" started Reid.

"I'm going to stop you there. Bridgett Monroe's file said that there was an overwhelming smell of Lavender," said Cara. "Same with Casie Knight and Jamie Bridges."

"Those were attributed to body spray and perfumes worn by the women," said Rossi.

"Seaver, did you put on perfume or body spray this morning?" asked Cara.

"Um, yeah. About seven hours ago," said Ashley. "It probably doesn't smell anymore."

"Right. I wear a Vanilla body spray. When I got here no one commented on it being too strong or smelling nice," said Cara. "When I went to meet Director Strauss almost seven hours ago she made a comment about it."

"What are you getting at?" asked Hotch.

"What I'm getting at is that I've got make up that lasts longer than my body spray," said Cara.

Everybody was looking at her like she was crazy. Cara sighed and pulled out a bag. In the bag were three plants.

"What are they?" she asked

"Lavender," said Seaver taking the bag.

"And the other two?" asked Cara.

The group shook their heads. Reid had the bag and was studying the contents.

"The other flowered plant is the Valerian Herb. The leaf belongs to the Kava Kava plant," he said.

"All three are used as sedatives," said Cara. "All undetectable in tox reports."


	3. Chapter 3

"Agents, Bridgett Monroe is awake," said a detective.

"Dr. Cara, Morgan, and Rossi go talk to her," said Hotch.

All three of them grabbed their coats and walked out of the building. As Rossi climbed in the SUV Morgan pulled Cara off to the side.

"You couldn't have shared that back at Quantico?" asked Morgan.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't have access to the files until we were on the plane." Said Cara. "And even then I had to look into things. Don't try to find a hidden meaning Derek, because there isn't one."

Cara climbed into the SUV. Morgan shook his head and climbed in the car.

"I want to talk to her when we get there," said Cara.

"After Rossi and I," said Morgan.

Cara nodded her head but kept quiet the rest of the ride to the hospital. Cara followed Morgan and Rossi through the hospital. The elevator ride was quiet. Cara looked over Bridgett's file. The elevator opened and all three walked out and down the hall.

"Wait here," said Derek.

"I think I should be in there, if you don't mind," said Cara.

"Bridgett Monroe?" said Rossi. "I'm Special Agent David Rossi. This is Special Agent Derek Morgan. We would like to talk to you about your abduction."

The girl was looking straight at Rossi but made not move to answer him. Morgan tried talking to her.

"We're from the FBI. We're just trying to help you," he said.

The girl still didn't acknowledge the questions. Cara smiled as she set her things down on the table.

"Let me try," said Cara.

"She's not going to talk to us," said Morgan.

"Just let me try," said Cara.

Cara grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to the bed. She smiled at the girl. Cara touched Bridgett's hand to draw her attention.

When Bridgett looked at Cara, she started to sign what Morgan and Rossi had said. Morgan stood there and watched. After a half hour of watching the two women signing back and forth Morgan walked from the room. Cara joined him a few minutes later.

"She's deaf?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah. She had hearing aides before she was kidnapped. When she was brought to the hospital, she didn't have them," said Cara. "Helps to read the file.

Cara smiled as she walked away, leaving Morgan standing with Rossi.

"If she wasn't a woman with a gun, I think I'd hit her for her sarcasm," said Morgan.

"How do you know her?" asked Rossi.

"You wouldn't believe me," said Morgan.

"Try me," said Rossi.

"Ex-girlfriend," said Morgan.

"Why'd you leave her?" asked Rossi.

"I didn't. She left me," chuckled Morgan.

**Three Days Later**

"How are the girls?" asked Cara.

"Good. The effect of the herbs have worn off," said Rossi. "But I've got to know something."

"What?" asked Cara.

"When did you and Derek date?" he asked.

"Is that what he told you?" chuckled Cara. "We didn't date. Want to know why?"

"Because it's Derek Morgan?" chuckled Garcia.

"That. And four year olds don't date," smiled Cara. "And if he said we dated, I'm the first girl to leave him high and dry."

Cara smiled and packed up the rest of her things. Once her was packed Hotch came over to talk to her.

"How did you know it was herbs used as sedatives?" he asked.

"Because instead of Chamomile Tea, I drink Lavender Tea. Helps put me to sleep," said Cara. "Any apothecary can tell you that."

Cara was fixing to leave when Morgan stopped her. Cara smiled but kept her bag shouldered.

"What SSA Derek Morgan?" she said chuckling.

"You no staying?" he asked.

"No. I've got a job already. But the pay raise would be nice," she chuckled.

"Cara Mitchell, Ph.D. what am I going to do with you?" asked Derek.

"Buy me a decent cup of coffee," she said smiling.

"Alright. I can do that," he chuckled.

The two of them walked out of the BAU leaving the team to finish up with the files.


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Months Later**

"We're nowhere near catching this guy," said Derek.

"Guys," said JJ. "This was just delivered to the station.

Hotch took the envelope from JJ and opened it. He pulled out a pater and a few photos. Reid and Morgan each took a photo. Morgan dropped the photo he had and grabbed his phone, dialing a number. Reid reached forward and grabbed the photo. Written on the photo was a caption '_The Sweetest of All._'

"What does it say?" asked JJ.

" _'They were all delicious, but only one was the sweetest of all. Three days time the equinox will start. You have three days to find her,'_" said Hotch. "It doesn't said who _she_ is."

"Cara," said Morgan.

Reid handed the picture to Hotch. "It says she is 'the sweetest of all'."

"Then we have three days to find her," said Hotch.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I?" asked Cara. "Please let me go!"

"The equinox is almost upon us and you will be free," said a man.

Cara moved away from the man's hand as he brushed it over her hair. She closed her eyes tight as she listened to the foot steps get farther away. She heard the door close and she slumped against the wall.

"What is he going to do to us?" asked a voice.

"I don't know," said Cara.

She did know, she just wasn't telling them. She closed her eyes and leaned back. In three days he would start the sacrifices, saving her for last. She let out a sigh. She hoped the BAU had been called on the disappearances. But since there were no bodies that she knew of, it was a long shot.

* * *

><p>"What do we have?" asked Rossi.<p>

"Twelve women have been abducted in the past month and a half. None have resurfaced anywhere," said Hotch.

"All twelve were of different ages, races, religious backgrounds," said Agent Seaver. "What's the significance?"

* * *

><p>"Darling, I need you to write a letter," said the man. "Your FBI friend is worried about you."<p>

"No," said Cara. "I wont write anything."

"Com now. Let him know you're okay."

The man laid a stationary kit in front of her and a pen. He lifted a gun and pointed it at her.

"Write what I tell you," he said.

* * *

><p>"Just got another letter," said JJ. "But it's for Reid."<p>

"What?" said Morgan.

"Cainesburg PD, Care of Spencer Reid," said JJ.

Reid took the letter and read it. His brows furrowed as he read it again. He grabbed a marker and a clear plastic sheet and placed it over the letter.

"What is t Reid?" asked Hotch.

"The letter was written by Cara," he said. "But it's not her words"

"What?" asked Morgan.

" _'Dearest __**Morgan**__, __**I am**__ fine. I welcome my end __**at**__** the**__ end of the equin__**o**__x. I wi__**l**__l be free of this life. __**D**__on't worry about __**m**__e. I w__**ill**__ rule all when I am free. ~Cara'_ I've seen letter's she's written, nothing like this. There are hesitation spaces between sentences. Someone told her what to write," said Reid.

"But what's with the marker?" asked Derek.

"At different points in the letter she pressed harder on the paper, making letters or words darker," said Reid. "It looks like 'Morgan,' 'I am,' 'at,' 'the,' 'o,' 'l,' 'd,' 'm,' 'ill'"

"Morgan, I am at the o-l-d, old, m-ill, mill," said Seaver.

"There is an abandoned saw mill about 30 miles from here," said a detective.


	6. Chapter 6

"Search the whole place," said Hotch.

The group split up. Morgan, Reid, and Hotch went to the back of the building. Hotch opened the door and Morgan walked through.

"Clear. There is no other entrance, no other rooms," said Morgan.

"Hotch, you might want to see this," said Reid.

Written on a window was another message.

"find us now."

"He's moved them," said Morgan.

"How does Cara usually write her letters?" asked Reid.

"Split between cursive and print," said Morgan. "Why?"

"These are all print. But all lower case. She differentiates them in the middle of some words," said Reid. "Doesn't she?"

"Sometimes. She will use uppercase in the middle of some words," said Morgan.

"He wrote this," said Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two more days," said Morgan.

"We will find her, Derek," said Hotch.

"Got another letter," said JJ.

Morgan took the letter from JJ.

"What's it say?" asked Reid.

"_ 'Two more days to the equinox. Two more days to find her. Two more days until she's free'_ What does he mean _free?_" said Morgan.

"I think it's religious," said the detective.

"How?" asked Hotch.

"There are a group who every year hold a celebration during the summer and winter solstice and spring and fall equinox," she said. "We get noise complaints every time. But when we get there no one is around."

"Why do you think it's religious?" asked Rossi.

"Because we always find chicken carcasses lying about," said the detective.

"Animal sacrifice?" said Seaver.

"Maybe. Where is the compound at?" asked Hotch.

"About six miles from the mill," she said.

"Rossi, Seaver with me," said Hotch. "Morgan, Reid, and JJ, I want you to see if you can find something that links the girls."

Morgan huffed as he collapsed in a chair. They had spent the past twenty minutes going over each of the girls and found nothing that connected them.

"Calm down, Derek. They'll find her," said JJ. "The media is all over this. Someone is bound to know something."

"I know. But I talked to her a few days ago. She was fine," said Morgan.

"You know as well as I do that a lot can happen in a few days," said JJ.

"I know. I'm just worried about her," said Derek.

* * *

><p>"This is the house," said the detective. "The 'celebrations' are usually in the back."<p>

Hotch and Rossi walked around the side of the house, Seaver and the detective on the other side. When Seaver and the detective got around to the back Hotch and Rossi had stowed their guns.

"Oh…my…God…" said Seaver.

"This is from the past three years," said the detective. "Four years ago the fire they had took out the other alter and the house with it."

"Search the house," said Hotch. "Call Reid, Morgan, and JJ.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Hotch has found something," said Morgan.<p>

All three of them climbed in the car and drove out to the compound. Morgan was behind the wheel, which meant that he was doing well above the speed limit."

"Where are they?" asked Morgan.

"We haven't gone in," said Hotch. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Morgan

"On three," said Hotch. "One…two…three!"

Morgan kicked the door in. Hotch and Rossi entered the house followed by Morgan, Reid, Seaver and JJ.

"Found a basement door," said Reid.

"You and Rossi check it out," said Hotch. "Morgan and I will take the second story."

Reid nodded and opened the door. He was halfway down the stairs when someone spoke.

"Derek? Please tell me it's you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Rossi tell Hotch we found them. He's not here," said Reid. "

Rossi nodded and headed up the stairs. Reid could hear Rossi shouting up to Hotch and Morgan. Reid put his gun away and made his way through the room.

"Cara? Where are you?"

"Under the stairs," she replied. "The girls are in the barn. In the loft."

Reid turned around and found Cara. He untied her hands and feet.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Where's Derek?"

"Upstairs. Come on," said Reid helping her up.

"Cara! Cara, where are you!" shouted Morgan running down the stairs.

"She's over here," said Reid.

Morgan walked over and pulled her up into a hug.

"Can't breathe, Derek," said Cara.

Come on," he said lifting her into his arms.

"Hotch, she said the other are in the loft in the barn," said Reid.

Hotch nodded his head ad he, Rossi, Reid, and Seaver made their way to the barn. Rossi opened one door letting Hotch in. They searched the first floor and found no one. Rossi and Hotch climbed the ladder up to the loft.

"It's alright. We're with the FBI," he said.

There was a collective sigh from the loft. Slowly, one by one eleven women climbed down from the loft.

"We still have to find this guy," said Rossi. "He will most likely find replacements for the ceremony."

"No he wont," said Reid. "There is something about these eleven women that connects them. That make them perfect for this sacrifice."

"But what connects them?" asked Rossi.

"Where is Morgan?" asked Reid.

"Took Cara to the hospital," said Hotch. "Reid, go to the hospital and talk to Cara. See if she knows anything."

"What is its religious background?" said Seaver. "Somewhere they might have met the unsub."

"Nothing Garcia could find linked the girls to each other," said Hotch.

"If you dabbled in Pagan rituals would you tell anyone?" asked Ashley.

"Cara doesn't seem like someone who would do something like this," said Hotch.

"But she is quite intelligent and probably studied Pagan Religions in school," said Seaver.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cara Mitchell's room, please," said Reid.

"314," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Reid.

Reid walked down the hall until he found her room. He knocked lightly on the door. He heard a chair shift and then the door opened.

"Hey Reid," said Morgan. "Come on in. I'm gonna get some coffee. I'll be back."

Reid nodded his head and closed the door behind Morgan. He walked farther into the room. Cara was sitting up and reading a book. Cara looked up when Reid sat down.

"Hello hero," said Cara putting the book down.

"I'm no hero," said Reid.

"You're my hero and that's all that matters," said Cara. "Now what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Hotch want to know what connects you and the other girls," said Reid. "Did you know any of them?"

"No. Never saw them before being taken myself," said Cara.

"What did y'all talk about when the guy wasn't there?" asked Reid.

"Tried to tell them we'd be okay," said Cara. "Once they figured out about the sacrifice, that got hard."

"How did they know?" asked Reid.

"At one time we were all in the basement. He brought us in through the outside entrance. They saw the alter," said Cara.

"Anything else?" asked Reid.

"Not really," said Cara.

Reid's phone rang. It was Hotch telling him about Seaver's theory. Reid mumbled a few things into the phone before he closed it.

"When you were in school, did you ever study or take a course in Pagan Religions?" asked Reid.

"Um…" said Cara.

Cara looked away from Reid and out the window.

"Cara?" said Reid. "Look, anything could help."

"Pagan Studies are not something I talk about," she said.

"Why?" asked Reid.

"Because the class was an unofficial class," said Cara. "At the end of the class, to fully understand the rituals you must perform one."

"Who taught the class?" asked Reid.

"Damien Kreaton," said Cara.

"IS that who took you?" asked Morgan walking in. "Cause if it is, you need to tell us."

"Yes. He always called me 'Sweet'," said Cara.

"And the other women?" asked Reid.

"They probably took the class, too," said Cara.

Morgan called Hotch and told him what Cara had said. Cara closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is it baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"It's just I don't want y'all thinking I'm some crazy person for taking that class," she said.

"We don't," said Morgan.

Morgan walked out the door leaving Reid with Cara. Reid grabbed his bag and stood from the chair. Cara placed her hand on his to catch his attention.

"I want to thank you again," said Cara. "You saved my life today. You really are my hero."

Reid nodded and walked out of the room. Cara grabbed her book and started reading again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Six of the eleven women taken had, at some point, taken Kreaton's class," said Reid. "The other five admitted to practicing pagan rituals, but none involving sacrifice."

"Where was Kreaton seen last?" asked Hotch.

"PD saw hi twenty minutes ago headed back to the compound," said JJ.

"Which means he's been there and seen everyone gone," said Hotch.

"Guys, another letter," said a detective.

Reid took the letter and read it.

"_'Very cleaver to listen to the police. But I will have my sweetness back by the equinox'._"

"What does he mean?" asked JJ.

"He's going after Cara. She said that Kreaton called her Sweet in class," said Reid.

JJ was going to respond when her phone rang. She mumbled something into the phone and hung up.

"That was the hospital. Someone tried to get into Cara's room without permission," she said.

"And?" asked Morgan.

"Hospital security shot him when he pulled out a knife," said JJ. "They are sending photos now."

Garcia pulled the photos up on the screen. As the team sifted through them Reid and Morgan went back to the hospital.

"How are you baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"Shook up," said Cara.

"That Kreaton?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah. He didn't get in. Security stopped him," said Cara.

"He wont be getting his ritual," said Morgan. "PD just arrested him."

Cara sighed and sat back on the bed. Morgan kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Reid nodded to Cara and started to walk out.

"Spencer," she said. "Do you know what the sacrifice was going to be?"

"No, I don't," said Reid.

"It was to release 'The Mother' into the world again," said Cara.

"The Mother?" asked Reid.

"Kreaton believed that the spirit of the earth had been trapped in human form. Sleeping silently through the generations," said Cara. "He thought I was her. You saved me from a horrific death. You truly are my hero."

Cara reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"Uh…you're…uh…welcome," he stuttered.

"Come on lover boy, we've got a plane to catch," said Morgan.

**On the Plane**

"So she kissed you?" said Morgan.

"Just as a thank you. On the cheek," said Reid.

"Dude its okay. It's her thing," said Derek. "Besides, she's got a guy back in Washington State."

"Then why was she in Cainesburg?" asked Reid.

"She was supposed to speak tonight about Norse Mythology at the local college," said JJ.

JJ handed the local paper to Reid.

"She knew her mythologies," said Reid.

"Aint that the truth," chuckled Morgan.

"So she kissed you?" asked JJ.

The whole plane chuckled at JJ's reiteration of Morgan's statement. There was no way he was going to escape it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I Made up the ritual and the back story...dont know if there really is one...thanks for reading! **


End file.
